User blog:YourTypicalWeirdo/meme bc tech shall not kick Bill in the eye
1. Name: Stalker. 2. Nickname(s): Odrey, YTW, Weirdo, Bill Fangirl 3. Birthday: November 29th. 4. That makes you: not telling :^) 5. Where were you born: stalker ogm stop 6. Location right now: hell 7. Shoe size: Probably an adult 7 or 8, idek anymore. 8. How many piercings?: Just my ears. 9. Tattoos?: Er.... no? 10. When you wake up you're: Not wanting to get up 11. When you're about to sleep you're: Reading 12. Zodiac sign: Sagittarius. :3 13. Chinese sign: Idk. 14. Righty or Lefty: Righty 15. Innie or Outie: ....innie? why do you care lmao 16. School: Nope Contents http://clubpenguinpookie.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TechnologyPookie/OOH_LOOKY_HERE_A_MEME# show Section Two: Looks 17. Nationality: no 20. Weight: idek 21. Height: short-ish 22. Braces?: no 23. Glasses?: yes but they're broken cri Section Three: Private Life 24. Do you have a boy/girlfriend? no 25. If so, who? no 26. If not, do you have a crush on someone?: too much crushes ogm help me 27. Who has a crush on you? idk 28. Ever cheated on your bf/gf?: no 29. Who was your first kiss: no 30. Who was your last kiss: no 31. Are you a virgin?: does online sex count lmao 32. Ever had a threesome before?: idek 33. Ever been swarmed by ladybugs?: what 34. Have you ever been in love?: Indeed I have. 35. Broken any hearts?: probably. 36. Got your heart broken?: indeed. 37. Ever liked a friend?: yse 38. What happened?: STILL HAPPENIN' Section Four: Past Relationships 39. How many relationships have you been in? 0 40. How many were serious enough to count: 0 41. Who were those serious ones: 0 42. Who USED to be your best friend: THIS ANNOYING GIRL IN MY CLASS WHO'S NAME I SHALL NOT SAY 43. What made them different: none 44. What happened: dey were frickin annoying from da getgo 45. Best boy/girlfriend: no relationships gahaha 46. Worst boy/girlfriend: see best 47. Ever been kissed: NO. 48. Who do you want back: idk 49. What do you regret: I REGRET NOTHING!!!! USHGDK 50. Why?: BC I REGRET NOTHING Section Five: Favorites 51. Song: probably the things I write :^) 53. Food: fud 54. Drink: cream sudurr 55. Store: this n0ice store near moi house 56. Television show: steven universe 57. Holiday: my birthdeee 58. Book: harry potter books 59. Ice cream: idek 60. Sweets: all lmao besides orange candy 61. Crisps: too many 62. Type of music: too many 64. Word: llama, fabulous, cipher, nope, and basically all swears 65. Time of day: noighttiem 66. Dressing: no 67. Alcoholic drink: no 68. Color(s): p0rple and teal 69. Piece of clothing: hoodies sweaters flannel shirts etc 70. Character: bill cipher, mettaton, amethyst, peridot 71. Smell: vanillur and sodurr 72. Shampoo: no 73. Soap: no 74. Smiley: :^) and x3 75. Board game: IDK 76. Sport: no ew omg stop 77. Number: 17, 420, 717 78. Quote: "Abracadabra! Nope, you're still a b!tch" - a tumblr thing 79. Animal: narwhals narwhals swimmin in da ocean 80. Actor: nope nopeingtion 82. Vegetable: nope ew (potatoes are gud) 83. Fruit: idek too many strawberries I guess 84. Place to be: internets 85. Thing in your room: idk 86. Gum: idk 87. Shape: stars 88. Country: idfk 89. Mall: NO 90. Car: wat 91. Boy's name: Kieran, Deztin, Xander, Bill (NO REGRETS) 92. Girl's name: Odrey, Melody, Reiko, Cheyenne 93. Family member: idfk 94. Restaurant: too many 95. Movie place: my room 96. Person to go to the movies with: friendz 97. Noise: MY CAT MEOWING AT 4 IN THE MORNING 98. Brand of Shoe: people care?? 99. Brand of clothing: idc 100. Body part of a chicken: WHAT 101. Swear word: rlly people care 102. Month: April, October, DECEMBERRRR 103. Possession: My macbook air, my iPad and iPhone. I'm an apple electronics girlll 104. Team: PEOPLE CARE AI(SUH 105. Season: Wintuuhhh 106. Radio station: idk 107. Magazine: nooooo 108. Favorite grade: odk 109. Least favorite grade: Any grade that had cheerleaders in my class 110. Teacher: idk 111. MY ART AND MUSIC TEACHERS. AND THIS S00PER R00D SUBSTITUTE 112. Subject: IDK 113. Subject to talk about: idc Section Six: Family 114. Who's your mum?: UNDISCLOSED 115. Who's your dad?: UNDISCLOSED 116. Any step-parents?: Nope 117. Any brothers?: Nope 118. Any Sisters?: Nope 120. Coolest: meeeeeeeeeeh idk 121. Loudest: Me 122. Best relative: whut 123. Worse relative: N/A 124. Do you get along with your parents?: Most of the time 125. With your siblings? Don't have any. 126. Does anyone understand you? maybe. 127. Do you have any pets? 1 cat and a dog 129. If not, what do you want as a pet? I HAVE 2! Section Seven: School 131. Are you still in school? nyeeeeeep 132. Did you drop out?: Nope 133. Your current GPA: WHAAA 134. Do you buy or bring lunch?: Depends on the day. 135. ABC's?: A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z. 136. Favorite class: Idk 137. Play any sports at school?: EW SPORTS 138. Are you popular? No 139. Favorite memory: idk 140. Most humiliating moment: When I was minding my own buisiness watching Serial Killer stuff and my teacher closed the frickin browser. 141. Most funniest moment: When I was in 1st grade and this boy who's name I shall not say got out a phone and yelled "THE TEACHER'S COMING!" 142. Most scared moment: when my friends and I did Charlie Charlie l0l Section Eight: What do you think of when you hear 145. Chicken: NYESSSS 146. Dog: MY DOG AAAHA 147. Christina Aguilera: O YOU 148. Ricky Martin: WHO TF ARE YOU 149. 50 cent: YAY 50 CENTS 150. Poop: can i have a barf bucket 151. Beach: NO 152. Dessert: CAKE NYESSS 153. Water: gross 154. Osama: Bin Laden? IM OUT 155. Love: ? 156. Your little brother: i want a sibling 157. Butt: NO 158. Clowns: IM COULROPHOBIC 159. Wonder: MIRACOOLOOS 16o. Brown: ok 161. Banana: EW 162. Sex: Ew 163. Parents: Idk 164. Homosexuals: :) 165. God: Idk Section Nine: Do you believe in 166. God: Kinda 167. Heaven: Kinda 168. Devil: Not really 169. Hell: No 170: Boogy man: WHAT THE FRICK 171. Closet Monsters: No unless you count this monsterous thing: just wait till the end... 172. Fortune tellings: Nope 173. Magic: I GOT THE MAGIC IN MEEEE EVERYTIME I TOUCH THAT TRACK IT TURNS INTO GOOOLD NOW EVERYBODY WANTS SOME PRESTO MAGICCCC 174. Love at first sight: Eh 175. Ghosts: Depends 176. Voo-doo dolls: n 177. Reincarnation: j 178. Yourself: wot Section Ten: Do you 179. Smoke: Nope. 180. Do drugs: Nope. 181. Drink alcohol: No 182. Cuss: no. 183. Sing in the shower: Every shower 184. Like school: Depends 185. Want to get married: Depends on who 186. Type with all of your fingers: YEs????? 187. Think you're attractive: Sorta 188. Drink and drive: Too young for either 190. Sleep walk: Sometimes 191. Like watching sunrises and sunsets: Yep Section Eleven: Have you ever 192. Flashed someone: Whats that? 193. Gotten so drunk til you threw up everywhere: Nope. 194. Told that person how you felt: Yep. 195. Been arrested: Nope . 196. Gone to jail or juve: Nope 197. Skateboarded: I WANNA 198. Skinny dipped: Yeah back when I was a frickin b@st@rd 199. Rock climbed: Nope 200. Killed someone: No 201. Watched porn: GROSS 202. Gone on a road trip: Nyes 203. Went out of the country: YEAH I WENT TO FLORIDA 204. Talked back to an adult: Yeah. 205. Broken a law: Idk. 206. Got pulled over: Nah 208: Cried to get out of trouble: idk. 2 09. Let a friend cry on your shoulder: no 210. Kissed a brother's or sister's friend: Nooooo 211. Kissed a friend's brother or sister: No. 212. Dropped something on the floor and let someone eat it anyways: Depends on the food and the floor. 213. Moon someone: NOOOO 214. Shop-lifted: No. 215. Worked at McDonald's: i wanted to when i was 5 does that count. 216. Eaten a dog: No. 217. Give money to a homeless person: No. 218. Glued your hand to yourself: No. 219. Kissed someone of the same sex: idk 220. Had a one night stand: No. 221. Smoked: No. 222. Done drugs: No. 223. Lose a friend because of your ex: Nope 224. Slap someone for being stupid: YES. 225. Had cyber sex: No 226. Wish you were the opposite sex: Sometimes. 227. Caught someone doing something: Yes. 228. Played a game that removes clothing: WOT 229. Cried during a movie: yes 230. Cried over someone: Yep. 231. Wanted to hook up with a friend: Does my crush count 232. Hooked up with someone you barely met: Nope 233. Ran away from home: noooo 234. Cheated on a test: Probably. Section Twelve: Would you 235. Bungee jump: YES 236. Sky dive: NO237. Swim with dolphins: Yesss 238. Steal a friend's bf or gf: No 239. Try to be the opposite sex: THE GIRLS AT MY SCHOOL DRESS AS FEMININE AS POSSIBLE SO IDK' 240. Lie to the police: nooo. 241. Run from the police: no. 242. Lie to your parents: Idk 243. Backstab a friend for your own well being: DEPENDS. 244. Be an exotic dancer: no 245. Kill the president: IM NOT IN DA USA Section Thirteen: Are you 246. Shy: Yep 247. Loud: Yep 248. Nice: Sometimes. I say, SOMETIMES. 249: Outgoing: IDK 250: Quiet: nyooso 251. Mean: Sometimes. 252. Emotional: idk 253. Sensitive: yeah 254. Gay: nah 255. Strong: maybe 256: Weak: ok 257. Caring: Depends on the person 258. Dangerous: sometimes 259. Crazy: yeh 260. Spontaneous: Yep 261. Funny: Idk 262. Sweet: Depends. 263. Sharing: no 264. Responsible: Yeah, no. 265. Trustworthy: Depends. 266. Open-minded: Yes, very. 267. Creative: ya 268. Cute: I wish 269. Slick: WHATS THAT 270. Smart: Yep. 271. Dumb: Sometimes. 272. Evil: Maybe 273. Ghetto: WHAT NO 274. Classy: I WISH 275. Photogenic: idk 276. Dependable: Idek 277. Greedy: Sometimes 278. Ugly: Sadly, very. 279. Messy: Very. 280. Neat: no 281. Perverted: No. 282. Silly: Yes 283. A B****: sometimes 284. A Good Listener: Nope 285. A Fighter: idk 286. A Party Animal: NO 287. A Game Freak: NO 288. A Computer Freak: YESSSSSSSS Section Fourteen: Future 289. Dream job: Lawyer/Prosecuter or a court judge 290. Dream house: mansion k 291. Husband/Wife: best friend maybe 292. Kids: I dont want kids 293. Names: If I do want kids I'll probably name it Gretchen if female and Marco if male. 294. Pets: A shiba inu 295. Car: idc 296. Age you would want to get married: idk 297. Best Man/Bride's Maid: stormy weather from miraculous ladybug please 298. Honeymoon: DUBAI! Section Fifteen: Your friends 299. Best friend: the one i have a crush on we're like carrie and devin from tdrr 300. Known the longest: this girl whos name i shall not say 301. Craziest: me 302. Loudest: me 303. Shyest: me 304. Best hair: UM idk 305. Best eyes: crusheh 306. Best body: i don't know 307. Most Athletic: l0l these two girls 308. Hot-Tempered: moi 309. Most impatient: idk 310. Shortest: idk 311. Tallest: idk 312. Skinniest: see idk 313. Best singer: me maybe 314. Funniest: me maybe 315. Can always make you laugh: idk 316. Wish you talked to more: idk 317. Wish you saw more: idk 318. Who drives you insane after a while: this girl who's name i shall not say 319. Who you can stay around forever and never get sick of: The nice ones 320. Ever lose a friend because you took it to the 'next level': idk 321. Whose always been there when you need them: crusheh 322. Who is like your family: idk 323. How many friends do you have?: idk 324. How many are really close? idk Section Sixteen: The last 325. Thing you ate: PIZZARONIS 326. Thing you drank: 7up 327. Thing you wore: a shirt 328. Thing you did: typing this idk 329. Place you went: sk00l 330. Thing you got pierced or tattooed: my ears when i was 8 331. Person you saw: mom n dad 332. Person you hugged: mom 333. Person you kissed: both mpm n dad 334. Person you beat to a juicy pulp: n/a 335. Person you talked to online: n/a 336. Person you talked to on the phone: idk 337. Song you heard: THE SOUNDTRACK OF DEADLY WOMEN 338. Show you saw: Deadly Women 339. Time you fought with your parents: idk 340. Time you fought with a friend: n/a 341. Words you said: LETS GO TO PAKISTAN Section Seventeen: Now 343. What are you eating: About to get some fud idk 344. What are you drinking: 7up 345. What are you thinking: MY BACK HURTS UGH 346. What are you wearing: what i wore to sk00l 347. What are you doing: typing this thing 349. Hair: in a headband 350. Mood: n00tral 351. Listening to: this movie my parents are watching 352. Talking to anyone: no 353. Watching anything: n/a Section Eighteen: Yes or No 354. Are you a vegetarian: i wish 355. Are you a carnivore: Yes 356. Are you heterosexual: yes 357. Do you like penguins: PENGUINS YAYYAYYAYYAYAYAYYAYAYYYAYAYYA 358. Do you write poetry: depends 359. Do you see stupid people: EVERYWHERE 360. You + Me: Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir. (not sorry) 361. Do you like the Osbournes: WHO ARE THEY 362. Can you see flying pigs: ya 363. Do you sleep with stuffed animals on your bed: YES 365. Is Christina Aguilera ugly: ? 366. Are you a zombie: YES 367. Am i annoying you: YES 368. Do you bite your nails: NO 369. Can you cross your eyes: no YES 370. Do you make your bed in the morning: NO 371. Have you touched someone's private part: GROSS Section Nineteen: This or That 372. Winter or Summer: Winter 373. Spring or Autumn: Autumn 374. Shakira or Britney: NONE 375. MTV or VH1: MTV 376. Black or White: RACIST BEESH 377. Yellow or Pink: BOTH 378. Football or Basketball: NONE 379. Mobile Phone or Pager: MOBIIIIILE 380. Pen or Pencil: PEN 381. Cold or Hot: OOOH COLD 382. Tattoos or Piercings: nah 383. Inside or Outside: insied 384. Weed or Alcohol: none 385. Coke or Pepsi: PEPSI 386. Tape or Glue: TAPE 387. McDonald's or In-n-Out: McdonaldsSSSSS Section Twenty: Opinions 388. What do you think about classical music: wot 389. About boy bands: kill it 390: About suicide: suicide is not da answer 391. About people who try to force their opinions on you: i'll shoot u if u try 392. About teen pregnancy: ew 393. Where do you think you'll be in 10 years: idk 394. Who do you think you'll still be friends with in 5 years: idk 395. About gay men: gr8 Section Twenty-One: 396. Do you have a website: Yes. 397. Current weather right now: i is lazy 398. Current time: 3:54 p.m my time as of writing this 399. Last thoughts: FINALLY 400. Tag: I'D RATHER KICK BILL CIPHER IN HIS EYE Category:Blog posts